I Love You
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Three words, one meaning, but yet, the hardest thing to ever say. Although when said, it becomes the most perfect and precious promise. Cloud/Tifa


_**A/N: **Had some time to spare in my busy little life so I thought I'd write a fanfiction for old times sake lol. I hope that I haven't quite lost my touch. Enjoy. _

He seemed a bit strange tonight, a little tad on the curious side of things as she watched him from the side of her eye. She was washing the dishes, or rather she began washing the dishes before she moved onto drying them and handing them to him so he could put them away. And as she did so, she watched him and made a note of how his brow was quite creased, not to mention his stiff like posture.

It worried her a little, because usually that look on his face would indicate something along the lines of, 'I'm leaving' or 'I don't know when I'm going to be back' or even, 'I need some time to think.'

And to be perfectly honest, it wasn't that she wasn't going to wait for him or anything. But she had thought he would have gotten out of that especially since the defeat of Kadaj. Given the fact it had only been less than a week, she didn't think he was ready to start brooding again. She tilted her head slightly, and mused how he should have seeing as there wasn't anything else he could brood about anymore.

But as she turned and handed him the plate, she realized the answer was plainly staring at her. She knew he would try even if there was nothing left in the world but plain happiness. She smirked a little, hiding away her smile with her hand as she calmly tried to wipe away the smile from her face. She knows it would leave him speechless and probably plotting on another list of things to be self blamed about.

Although, she couldn't beg to differ seeing as there was nothing in the air surrounding them but an empty void of silence. So she thinks of something to say that'll break the moment and start a mildly unpredictable conversation.

You know...the type of conversation that lingers yet echoes over above them. The sort of conversation that doesn't really have no direct path, no in-depth meaning, but yet it's something to fill a dreadful silence.

"It's quite a nice night," she began solemnly, glancing wearily to the window in attempt to emphasize her observation.

He didn't say anything, but rather seemed more so interested in staring at the insides of the cupboard.

"Uh... yeah," she continued, leaning back against the sink as she watched him. "Nice night..." she let the tone of the word 'night' draw on a little longer before she gauges his next action.

He moves a little, leaning back and closing the cupboard as he straightens himself and looks to her. And it makes her stumble, almost collapse in out most defeat at the incredibly unguarded gaze he gives her. It isn't that hidden, shy gaze, or that serious, endearing gaze. It's that type of gaze that he only gives when he something really means a great deal to him.

It was a gaze he once gave her. A long time ago.

"Is everything..." she pauses a little as he looks away and looks to the ground. "Okay?"

She sees him nod a little, and braces herself for something either extremely great or bad. Because she knows that silence and confused gaze he throws to the ground.

"Clou-"

"I love you."

She barely has time to catch what it was he said, but she is fairly and quite sure he just said what she thought he said. But just to make sure...

"What did you-" she began, her brows slightly adjust, "What did you just say?"

She watched as he turned his eyes to her, lifting them almost as if he were trying to lift Fenrir with his eyes. He looked to her with that unguarded gaze, his heart outstretched to her in that simple look. And his posture doesn't stiffen, instead it softens, and so does his eyes.

"Cause I could have sworn that-"

"I," he began quietly but slightly audible this time, "Love," he stepped toward her, "You."

"Oh..." her expression was rather in disbelief as she almost melted at his confession. She didn't know what to say, what to express to him because for so very long now, it was what she always wanted to hear. And to hear them is both great and wonderful, but never in a million years did she think he ever would confess.

"Tifa, say something," he urged gently as he came to a stand in front of her, his body heat practically burning her from their close proximity.

"I..." her eyes were lost in his as that unknown smile crept up upon her lips, "I uh..." she was lost for words.

He shakes his head, lowering his gaze to the sink behind her as he slides a hand at the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have," he said softly, "I didn't mean...I mean, I did mean it, but-" he lifted his eyes to hers, "If you don't feel the same, I-"

"What...No... I do," she nodded, "Cloud, I do."

His eyes softened, and a lip curled a little. "I'm glad."

"I just...I wasn't expecting you to say that," she said softly. "But it was nice."

She wanted to kick herself in the head for saying something so inappropriate. _It was nice..._

It was more like heart soaring in the highest skies. It was like floating on the highest cloud, feeling above everything and anything. It was feeling something she had never yet always wished she had.

And as he stared at her, and she stared at him, she decided to do the last thing she thought she would ever do. She threw herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. Their lips meeting in the sweetest and most perfect kind of kiss she could ever dream of. She kissed him with all her heart, with all her soul and couldn't help but moan a little when he slid his arms around her. She felt him pulling her closer, securing his arms around her as if to never let go of her again.

She didn't know what to think, what to understand as her hands ran through his blonde spiked hair. She was so lost, so unbelievably lost in the world of love, a place she never knew she would ever find.

But one thing beneath it all, there was one thing she knew.

And that was, he would never leave again.

Not after kissing her like that.

Not after saying what he said.

"I love you."

Three words, one meaning, but yet, the hardest thing to ever say. Although, when said, it becomes the most perfect and precious promise.

Love.

**end.**


End file.
